


A SPN Haiku for MzSarahGrace

by IzHunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, just a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzHunny/pseuds/IzHunny
Summary: Seriously, it's one lousy haiku.





	A SPN Haiku for MzSarahGrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MzSarahGrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzSarahGrace/gifts).



Angels and Demon  
Have wept when Sam and Dean died  
Winchesters Arise


End file.
